Running Away(A Seventeen Fic)
by Ladyredphoenix
Summary: Junhui feels unappreciated by his members and decides to quit the group. Friendship Fic/Possible Band Break-Up
1. Chapter 1

Jun stood silently in his Boss' office as the man looks him over, trying to gauge why he was there. He knew it wouldn't be an easy meeting and had considered leaving a letter to the group explaining himself. It would have been a better alternative and easier, but it didn't seem fair to do that to the man who raised him for six years.

So, he waits the few agonizing minutes for the Pledis CEO to ask him why he's there and he gave his answer. He was like a second father to him, someone he often came to for advice and it hurt to stand in front of him like this and disappoint him.

* * *

"C-CEO-sunbaenim, I am quitting Seventeen and returning to China." Junhui kept his face blank, as he pulls out his contract and places it on top of the man's desk. The stapled pages are thick with fifteen pages all together, each one filled with about a half dozen signatures. Only the final page was different. It was blank and he quickly flips to it.

The dark word font stands out strikingly against the page and his eyes are drawn to the main word in the center. _Termination_. Jun chokes, feeling bile rising in his throat but he swallows it back down. Below it were two blank lines for their signatures and the man looks it over briefly.

* * *

Pledis CEO raises his eyebrow in concern at the teens swollen eyes and patchy skin. It was obvious that he had been crying, but why he had no idea. He had thought Jun was happy at his company. "Can you at least tell me why you want to quit the group?" He asked.

"I'm not wanted here and the members dont need me. They never did. I'm just a number in this group and I barely exist in it. The members all have someone to lean on and talk to, they have each other, but I have no one and I'm tired of not being appreciated."

Tears slid down his cheeks and Jun closed his eyes, not wanting to see the pity in his eyes. He didn't hear the man stand up, but he feels the tissue pressing against his cheek and Jun opens his eyes in surprise. "Thank you." He says, taking the tissue and wiping his face.

"Jun. If your sure this is what you want then I will cancel your contract and you can go home." Jun held up his hand. He couldn't believe that he was being let go so easily. _Why wasn't he angry?_

"You're really going to let me go." "It doesn't take a genius to see how miserable you've been in our last two fansignings and concerts. Besides, I may have already spoken to your manager about it and he clued me in on what he thought the problem was about."

Jun couldn't believe that man even noticed it. "H-How did you? I thought i had hidden it so well." Pledis CEO laughed." Junhui, you should know that you can't really hide anything. Your face is so expressive that whatever your feeling comes right out into the open."

Jun's face was flushed at the older man's laugh. Had he really been so easy to see through? And if so why hasn't his members noticed it?

The CEO could practically see the wheels turning in his Chinese's son's head and tsked his tongue. ' _This child.'_ He thought affectionately. "Junhui, I have always made it my priority to know whats happening among my groups."

"Right." Jun laughs, his mood lightened.

"You want to know what else I've noticed since you've stepped into this room." "What's that?" He wondered, blinking in confusion.

"It's that you really don't want to leave." He finishes. CEO stands and walks around him desk stopping in front of him. "You want to stay Junhui, but feel like you don't deserve to stay. Am I right?"

"I have a favor that I would like you to do for me first. Is that okay?" Jun nodded quickly. He would do anything to have his pain go away. "Alright, then I want you to tell the members everything that you told me. If you do that and still want to leave afterwards then I'll rip your contract." He could do this. At least he hoped that he could.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a little after ten when the shrilling sound of his phone's ringtone echoed throughout his room. Scoups groaned at the noise, tossing and turning on his bed in hopes that the caller would give up and let him sleep, but no such luck.

The phone's ring began again and rather than wake his grumbly roommate he struggles to sit up on his bed and he grabs his phone pressing the answer button rather harshly.

"Hello?" He immediately recognized the voice on the other end and his sleepiness slowly wore away at the first words the other male spoke. "Jun wants to what?!" He shouts, before quickly lowering his voice. He spares a glance at his sleeping roommate and sighs when he found him still sleeping.

"W-What do you mean Jun wants to quit the group!" Scoups couldn't believe his ears. This could not be happening to them. "Yeah, this is what the CEO just called and told me. He's sending him back on the condition that he talks to you guys before he ends his contract." Their manager sighed on the other end of the line.

"What's been going on? Why does he want to leave? Did something happen between the members? Is he not getting along with anyone?" He said, though Scoups wasn't sure if he was really expecting him to answer.

"Aish, I really don't know why hyung. We love Jun, we don't want him to leave the group." The line fell quiet and Manager-nim sighed again.

" Ok Seungcheol-ah, this is what I need you to do. Wake the others up. Jun should be there in a little bit and I'll make my way over in the morning."

"okay hyung."

* * *

Dark shadows casted an almost ominous blackness over their living room when he opened the door. Jun felt his way along the wall, carefully looking for the light switch and cursing himself for not leaving on a light beforehand. He sighs, pressing against the switch.

Light flooded his eyes, blinding him temporarily and he waited until he felt his eyes had adjusted before reopening them. He gave a small shout as he stared at the members in the room watching him.

"Jun-hyung?" Minghao stood up hesitantly, his large eyes drooped with sadness were focused on him. Always on him.

"Why?" The younger male asked and Jun realized that he can't hold himself back anymore.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
